Last Day
by Seishan
Summary: Law terpaksa menemani bocah Topi Jerami tersebut sampai lukanya pulih. Tidak menyesal sih, karena hal tersebut membuat mereka berdua menjadi menyadari perasaan apa yang mereka miliki. /LawLu. Sho-ai. Warning inside./ Cover is not mine.


**Pairing : LawLu** ( _Law x Luffy_ )

 _Warning : character possible OOC, gaje, absurd, ngaco, retjeh, cerita yang terkarang._

 **One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei** , kalo punya saya pasti udah saya jadiin komik humu. :(

 _Don't like don't read(?)_

* * *

Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak _Mugiwara no_ Luffy berhenti berteriak dan menangis. Tak berapa lama setelah kepergian si mantan _Shichibukai_ , Jimbei. Sepertinya ia berhasil membujuk Luffy agar ia tetap tegar setelah kehilangan kakak satu-satunya yang gugur saat perang di Marineford beberapa minggu lalu. Tak lama, dokter berkantung mata tebal itu melihat sekelebat bayangan dari dalam hutan. Ah, itu Luffy, yang kini posisinya sedang digendong di pundak Jimbei. Ia memperhatikan wajah bocah itu, _'Dia sudah tidak menangis'_ , ucapnya dalam hati, merasa lega entah kenapa.

Kini ia sudah melihat kondisi pasien nya baik-baik saja, saatnya untuk pergi. "Jadi,'' dokter itu berdiri dari duduknya, menatap lawan bicara, ''Tugasku sudah selesai, aku akan pergi sekarang.''

"Eh?'' Luffy angkat bicara, ia turun dari atas tubuh Jimbei. "Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih sekalipun.'' Wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Seperti yang kubilang, tugasku sudah selesai. Jika pasien ku sudah dapat kupastikan baik-baik saja, berarti sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus kulakukan.'' Jelasnya, yang sudah berjalan menuju kapal selam miliknya itu. "Dan juga kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, aku hanya iseng saja menyelamatkanmu.''

"Tunggu, Tra... Tra.. Torao!''

Trafalgar Law menoleh, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _'Torao?'_

"Kenapa tidak menunggu disini dulu sejenak? Kau lelah kan setelah melarikan diri? Makan saja dulu, disini banyak makanan enaaak looh.''

"Ini sudah dua minggu sejak perang berakhir, Mugiwara- _ya_. Lagipula ada Jimbei dan orang-orang Amazon Lily yang menemanimu.'' Teringat sesuatu, ia menambahkan, ''Ah ya, kau perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhmu itu selama dua minggu agar kau dapat benar-benar pulih.''

Luffy hanya terdiam, sedikit menunduk dengan tampang kecewa. Law menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

" _Na,_ Trafalgar. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini terlebih dahulu sampai Luffy pulih? Aku tahu ini permintaan egois, tapi tolong awasi dia, aku tidak mau lukanya malah bertambah parah. Kau tahu kan dia orang seperti apa?'' Jimbei menimpali, khawatir dengan sikap Luffy yang menurutnya sangat sembrono.

Law berpikir sejenak. Lalu menghela nafasnya panjang, ''...Baiklah.''

Luffy menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, '' _Arigatou_ , shishishi!'' Cengiran lebar yang rasanya sudah lama tidak terlihat.

* * *

Ia secara cekatan mengganti perban Luffy, yang sedang duduk diatas kasur. "Apa kau bodoh?'' Tatap Law kesal sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang maaf kann. Ini demi latihanku, aku ingin lebih kuat lagi!''

"Tapi jangan memaksakan diri juga, bodoh. Kau tahu kan lukamu belum sembuh total? Kau malah menambahnya!'' Ucap Law, yang sudah selesai memasang ulang perbannya, lalu merapikan peralatannya. Luffy hanya cemberut. Sudah sering ia dimarahi begini, padahal itu bagian dari latihannya, dan lukanya juga sudah mulai sembuh, Law pasti selalu saja berlebihan menanggapinya. "Kenapa sih, kau selalu berlebihan begitu? Sebentar lagi kan luka ku sembuh.''

Law hanya menghela nafasnya, tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Entahlah, kalau sudah berhubungan soal Luffy yang datang-datang selalu babak belur setelah latihan, ke khawatirannya selalu memuncak. Karena ia menganggap Luffy seperti adiknya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Lagipula mana mau bocah itu menggantikan posisi Ace dengan ia yang hanya orang luar itu. Dan.. sejujurnya, itu membuatnya cemburu. Saat melihat Luffy yang meneriakkan nama Ace dan menangisinya, jujur saja Law juga cemburu, sekaligus sakit. Dia tidak tega- tidak ingin melihat Luffy yang notabene nya selalu riang, ceria, dan positif tingkat akut menjadi sangat rapuh seperti itu. Tunggu, cemburu? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Kenapa ia bisa cemburu? Selagi orang berduka dan baru saja ada yang meninggalkan dunia ini kenapa dia malah bisa-bisanya cemburu? Dasar kurang aja-

"..RAO!"

Law mengerjap, menatap orang yang berteriak di depannya.

"OI, TORAO!''

 _Ngiiinggg_

Telinga Law berdenging, sakit. Ini makhluk di depannya apa-apaan. Teriak tidak santai begitu? "Apa, apa?'' Berusaha menjawab sesabar mungkin.

"Aku daritadi memanggilmu terus-terusan tidak disahut juga. Kupingmu sudah kau bersihkan kan?'' Tanya Luffy polos.

Law memijat keningnya, ''Aku melamun, maaf.''

"Melamun? Melamunkan apa?''

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa.''

"Oh, begitu.'' Jawabnya polos. _'Setidaknya penasaranlah sedikit.'_ Batin Law gondok.

"Kalau begitu, ini sudah saatnya tidur~ aku akan kembali ke kamarku.'' Luffy berdiri. " _Arigatou na_ , Torao!'' Senyuman lebarnya ia berikan. Cerah seperti biasanya.

Law terdiam sejenak, ''Mugiwara- _ya_...''

"Ng?'' Ia menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik badan menatap Law.

"Besok hari terakhirku aku menetap disini.''

Luffy diam, menunggu Law melanjutkan omongannya.

"...Tidurlah bersamaku.''

...

1 detik,

2 detik,

"Torao takut tidur sendirian?'' Luffy bertanya, heran.

Demi tuhan. Ini makhluk apa-apaan _(2)_. Kenapa bisa ada orang sebodoh- atau sepolos ini di dunia ini. Law lelah, ingin rasanya ia meng- _Counter Shock_ Mugiwara- _ya_ di depannya ini agar pingsan sekalian. Eh tunggu, karet tidak mempan terhadap listrik. Sial.

"Tidak, bukan. Kalau aku takut kenapa aku bisa bertahan selama dua minggu ini tidur sendirian?''

"Lalu kenapa?'' Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenang-kenangan.''

Luffy diam, menatap Law dengan tatapan bodoh, diatas kepalanya banyak tanda tanya bermunculan. Law menepuk keningnya, lalu menarik pelan tangan Luffy agar mendekatinya. "Turuti saja apa yang kuminta.''

"...Baiklah.''

* * *

Luffy merasa risih, daritadi tubuhnya tidak bisa diam. Rasanya sangat aneh. Salahkan posisi Law yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan bisa-bisanya ia tidur begitu saja. Luffy ingin cepat-cepat pergi, rasanya jika ia begini terus ia tak akan kuat entah kenapa. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali, ia merasakan diperutnya seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan. Ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakan ini.

"Oi, Mugiwara- _ya_.. tidurlah dengan tenang.'' ucap Law lemas, merasa terganggu dengan gerakan-gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Luffy.

Tidak ada jawaban. Law khawatir, ''Mimpi buruk?'' gumamnya pelan, memperhatikan bocah yang lebih mungil didekapannya.

"A-ah! Aku bangun kok.'' Jawab Luffy tiba-tiba.

Law hampir jantungan, jujur. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam begitu daritadi? Kau mengganggu tidurku.''

 _'Mana bisa kalau dipeluk begini, baka Toraooo.'_ Luffy mencoba menarik tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan pelukan.

"Oi, kau kenapa sih?'' Law risih, ia membalikkan paksa tubuh Luffy untuk menghadap dirinya. Ia terbelalak. Ini imajinasi nya? Atau mata nya sudah tidak sehat? Ia melihat wajah Luffy yang merah padam, berkeringat, ia tidak menatap Law sama sekali, mengalihkan pandangannya ke dada bidang milik Law sambil meremas baju nya. Law mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu meneguk ludah.

"Torao...'' panggil Luffy pelan, nada bicaranya gugup. "Aku.. tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jantungku berdetak cepat sekali, perutku juga rasanya aneh..'' ia mengelus perutnya. "Padahal biasanya tidak pernah begini.. apa kau tahu aku kenapa? Apa aku terserang suatu penyakit?'' Luffy menatap Law polos, meminta jawaban.

Law mangap tidak elit, menepuk wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini juga ikut memerah, menutup matanya agar tidak melihat Luffy lagi. Takut khilaf, katanya.

"Torao?''

"Y-ya?..'' masih dengan kondisi yang sama.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?'' Tanya nya dengan nada khawatir.

"A-ah.. aku tidak apa-apa.'' Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya, menatap Luffy. "Ya, itu penyakit.''

"Ehh? Benarkah? Apa penyakitku parah?''

"Ya, sangat parah..''

Luffy panik, ''Eehh? Bisa disembukan 'kan?''

"...nama penyakitmu itu...,'' Law menggantung kalimatnya.

Luffy hanya memasang wajah panik sekaligus penasaran, menunggu Law melanjutkan.

"Cinta.''

Luffy diam, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Nama penyakitmu cinta. Cinta- yah, seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih?'' Law duduk dikasur, menggaruk tengkuknya. Jujur saja dia bingung bagimana cara menjelaskan hal ini kepada seorang Monkey D. Luffy. Berhubung tingkat kebodohan dan kepolosannya sudah diluar akal sehat.

"Cin..ta?..'' jawabnya pelan, masih ragu-ragu.

"Ya..'' Law mengangkat dagu Luffy, membuatnya menatap pada nya.

"T-torao?'' Luffy menggenggam pergelangan tangan Law, ''Ada apa?'' Semburat merahnya masih betah berada diwajahnya.

Law memajukan wajahnya, perlahan, menghapus jarak, hingga... cup.

Hanya saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, tidak ada nafsu, singkat, namun penuh kasih sayang. Luffy terbelalak, buru-buru menjauh- turun dari kasur, menutup mulutnya. Menatap Law dengan wajah tak percaya, sekarang wajahnya makin memerah, seperti tomat. "TORAAOO~!" nada nya ngambek, tidak terima dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang Law lakukan barusan.

Law tersenyum tipis, ''Sekarang sudah larut malam, kau harus tidur. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Mugiwara- _ya_.'' Senyuman tipis masih menghiasi wajahnya. Sebuah momen langka yang harus diabadikan. Hanya orang beruntung saja yang dapat melihat sisi Law yang satu ini, salah satunya adalah Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ''Aku tidur bersama Torao saja..'' ucapnya yang kini sudah mencapai kasur lagi, duduk di atasnya. Semburat tipis muncul dipipi orang yang lebih tua itu. Ia membawa Luffy untuk merebahkan diri di atas kasur bersama, lalu saling menatap, sebelum kata perpisahan untuk mencapai alam bawah mimpi terucap. " _Oyasumi._ "

 **-=END=-**

* * *

Yap, setelah entah udah berapa abad, tahun, atau bulan ga nulis, akhirnya nulis kembali. Lagi keracun fandom One Piece, terus jadi trash nya juga. /yha  
Gara2 udah lama ga nulis, menulisnya pun jadi mabok, itu apaa. mendadak amnesia cara menulis :'(

ini apaaaa, gaya nulisnya berubah laahh.? absurd bgt ceritanya ampunn gaje gajeee. Lagi cinta banget sama pairing ini, akhirnya buat deh  
sedih sih sekarang mereka pisah sementara /terus pisahnya ampe taun depan

yah, pokoknya semoga ff ini membantu para fangirl fangirl yang kelaperan asupan, termasuk saya :')  
mungkin selanjutnya bakal buat AceLu ahak-

udah deh ya curhatnya kepanjngan. makasih udah mau baca, favorite, dan ripiuw~


End file.
